


Ready

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Felix was ready for anything.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'gone fishin''

Felix hesitated, Seteth's words still echoing in the back of his mind. That was the frustration-- Seteth was right. 

There were two cats at the end of the little pier, both sprawled in the sunshine and seemingly oblivious to Seteth and his fishing rod. But there was also still enough space for someone else to sit, even if they weren't fishing. It probably wouldn't be what Seteth had in mind, but Felix already knew what to say if Seteth raised any objections. 

He was ready for anything. 

Well, anything except for Seteth's calm smile and offer of the fishing rod.


End file.
